Josephine McGary (1863-1932)/documents
Vital Records Birth Marriage Death Census Newspaper articles ''Sparta Herald'' From Norwalk ::January 9, 1893, p. 4 :... We are able to report three marriages having occurred lately:-- Mr. Wm. Kendall and Miss Josephine McGary, by the Rev. Mr. Irish, of Baraboo, at the residence of the bride’s father, S. McGary, in Norwalk, Dec. 25, 1892. The young couple took the evening train the same day for their future home at Brainerd, Minn. :... ::Transcribed by Bruce E. Kendall, September 3, 2005 ''Baraboo News-Republic'' Former Local Woman To Be Buried Here ::Monday, July 18, 1932, p. 3 Mrs. Josephine Kendall, widow of the late William Kendall, died on Sunday in Chicago where she had been in failing health for the past two years, and her body will be brought to Baraboo for burial by the side of her husband and two children. Mrs. Kendall came to Baraboo a bride in 1882 and this city was the family home until 20 years ago when they moved to Janesville. The family was active in the First Methodist church of this city, and Mrs. Kendall was a member of the local Eastern Star chapter. She was born at Norwalk, Wis., March 28, 1863, living there until her marriage when she came to Baraboo. Mr. Kendall was a well known passenger conductor of this division, and passed away 24 years ago. Surviving Mrs. Kendall are three children, Walter of Stockton, California, and Raymond and Mrs. Joe Roberts of Chicago. She also leaves three sisters and a brother: Mrs. Bell Wood of Baraboo, Mrs. John Kier of Waterloo, Iowa, who is now visiting in Baraboo; Mrs. W. C. Weisel of Wisconsin Rapids, who was also in the city when word came of the sister’s death; and Eugene McGary of Norwalk. Funeral services for Mrs. Kendall are to be held in Baraboo on Wednesday afternoon, following the arrival of the two o’clock train from Chicago. The services will be held in the First Methodist church and burial is to be in the Baraboo cemetery. ::Transcribed by Bruce E. Kendall, September 4, 2005 Baraboo Boy Arrives Here For Funeral ::Tuesday, July 19, 1932, p. 5 Walter Kendall has arrived in Baraboo for the funeral of his mother, Mrs. Josephine Kendall, the former Baraboo boy having flown to Chicago from Sacramento, California, in a 20 hour trip. He did not however, arrive in Chicago until after the death of his mother, the widow of former Conductor W. B. Kendall of Baraboo, who will be buried here Wednesday afternoon following services at the First Methodist church at 2 o’clock. The body of Mrs. Kendall will be accompanied here this evening by the son and a daughter, Raymond Kendall and Mrs. Abbie Roberts, both of whom reside in Chicago and will be taken to the Scheible & Dyrud chapel where friends may call this evening. Walter, who recalls that as a boy in Baraboo he carried papers for the Republic, is much pleased with the air trip from the coast to Chicago. He states that three changes were made during the trip and he was interested to note the very thorough examinations which were made of the planes. The round trip by air, he figures cost $17 more than by rail. He will leave Chicago Saturday afternoon at 4:30 and be back home again at Stockton by noon of Sunday. While California has been his home for many years, Mr. Kendall is still a Wisconsin enthusiast and he says that Wisconsin has everything to offer in the way of scenery. The California climate, the mountains, and the ocean are all grand, he feels, but Wisconsin still has plenty of attraction for him. During his stay here, he is the guest at the home of his aunt, Mrs. Belle Wood, Third street. ::Transcribed by Bruce E. Kendall, September 4, 2005 Last Rites of Mrs. Kendall ::Thursday, July 21, 1932, p. 7 Funeral services for Mrs. W. B. Kendall were held Wednesday afternoon at two o’clock at the First Methodist church, Rev. E. C. Henke officiating. Mrs. Joseph Harris and Mrs. Wilbur Deppe sang a duet accompanied by Miss Leota Harris at the organ. The pallbearers were Eugene Wood, G. L. Bohn, Oliver Heffernan and Lester McGary. Interment was in the Baraboo cemetery. Many old friends of the family were present at the service, the Kendall family having resided here twenty years ago. Relatives present included the son and daughter of the deceased, Raymond Kendall and Mrs. Joseph Roberts, and the latter’s husband who accompanied the remains here from Chicago; the son, Walter Kendall, from Stockton, California; a brother, E. C. McGary, and Clayton McGary, Mrs. Anna Hesselgrave, and Mr. and Mrs. Oliver Heffernan, all of Norwalk; Dr. and Mrs. Lester McGary, Madison; a sister, Mrs. W. C. Weisel, and husband, Wisconsin Rapids, a sister, Mrs. John Kier, Waterloo, Iowa; and Eugene L. Wood of Portage. ::Transcribed by Bruce E. Kendall, September 4, 2005 Category:People documentation pages